Fresh Start, Or Sad Endings?
by oOKayleeOo
Summary: Faith is approached by a man offering her another option at redemption.
1. Chapter 1

It had taken a lot longer to locate her than any member of the team wanted to admit. But this was an opportunity that Rossum was unwilling to let pass by again. Not at any cost.

She had first gained their ugly attention as a Jane Doe that expressed bizarre genetic anomalies unseen as of yet. By the time a retrieval team had been sent in, however, she had disappeared from the Californian hospital with no trace. Considering the almost limitless reach of the company, this in itself was an impressive act and only seemed to spur the snake on. A vague description and a photo id of a sleeping girl was sent out to surrounding shelters, homes, schools and of course prisons in hopes of eventually locating the specimen.

Years past and there was no news. The file was marked as un-resolved, and put to the side. Rossum moved on, making more scientific advancements. Larger corporations to buy out and takeover. That is until they received an email from a small, meaningless prison in regards to the memo they had released. More importantly to the reward in locating her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Behind a window with a phone that never rang sat a woman in orange. Her posture slack and legs spread. She bore the expression of one who had so much better things to do than awaiting her first visit in months. If it was another sniveling little roach from the council trying to get at her…Faith took in a deep breath and felt the sneer play at the corners of her lips.. She'd give him a piece of her mind…verbally, of course, Faith reminded herself. Violence was not the best method of getting a point across. Or so she'd been trying to convince herself lately. Although, if Faith was honest with herself, those stuffy old Watches could do with a serious case of a butt kicking and a quick follow up of flayed alive. Just to get their hearts beating again. Those Brits were dustier and deader than most of the demons Faith had dealt with._

_A suit. He sat himself down with purpose and oozed order, calm and control. Faith crossed her arms, somehow, this did not surprise her. She scratched her eyebrow with keen disinterest as the man sat down on the other side of the abused glass. At least it was a new face; Faith had to be thankful of the little things. It seemed Wesley had finally gotten sick of being told where to shove it repeatedly. Idly, Faith wondered how long the new guy would last._

"_Faith Lehane." He said as way of introduction._

_Faith raised both eyebrows in response. "Depends on who's asking?" She replied with a confident cock of the head. He knew her name, so what?_

"_Jonathan Briggs." The man replied. He was American. Faith noted, how very…unBritish. She leant forward ever so slightly; perhaps this would be an interesting conversation. For once._

"_And what are you asking…Jonathan Briggs?" There was a certain tone to her tongue shaped his name. Merging the lines between threatening and flirtatious. A trick, she had quickly leant that Wesley off the ledge. On Mr. Briggs, however this taunt seemed to have no effect. Made of stronger stones perhaps? Faith frowned ever so slightly and lent back, regarding the man levelly. _

'_I have come to discuss a change in prison terms." Replied Briggs, momentarily looking down to open the brief-case on the metal desk. Faith noted the number of vanilla folders inside it and the incredibly slim laptop. This guy was professional. And high tech. The council had defiantly taken a few turns since she was on their most wanted. ._

_The brunette crossed her arms, her expression of defiance and rebellious character still evident. This was a woman who had spent her entire life proving her right to rebel, and prison wasn't going to take that away from her. "I happen to like my prison terms." There was a tiny smile, tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Three meals a day, toilets, fresh meals, and a play ground." Faith lent over a little, trying to get a better look at the information the built man in the grey suit was flipping through as she talked. "What more could a girl possibly ask for?" She spotted her name a few times, and the usual words that were so commonly associated with it. Unstable, dangerous, deluded. _

"_How about a second chance?" Replied the man, not looking up from the paper work. No interest in playing into her banter. "These terms, I am sure will make you want to re-consider your options."_

_This shut faith up for at least a moment. She waited paitently for perhaps thirty seconds for him to continue, then impatiently for perhaps several more. "Well?" She prompted, a slender wrist connecting with the arm of her uncomfortable chair. "What are they?"_

"_They cannot be discussed within this vicinity." Replied Mr. Briggs, as calmly as if he were commenting on the whether. _

_A curious expression crossed Faith's strong but tired face, "really?" Things were defiantly getting interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

_To the prisoner's utter amusement, Faith found herself quickly escorted, cuffed of course, outside. The prison guard's boggled expression at the front entrance matching her own. _

_It had all happened quite suddenly. Mr. Briggs had left her for only a moment and then no more than a few minutes later two of the largest guards had arrived on her side of the glass. Kindly requesting that she go with them. Without doing them permanent damage._

_Now outside, there was a van waiting that seemed waiting for her in the disabled parking just outside the depressive building. The moment she arrived to the black, attention grasping vehicle, faith was pushed - - ever so fearfully - - towards Mr. Briggs. His large hands gently stopping her slight stumble. There was no thanks. Just the courteous 'don't touch me' as the prison guards exchanged a few curt words of warning to Mr. Briggs, and then, of all things, left. With Faith, wide eyed like a confused puppy watching after them._

"_Uh," Faith called out after them. "You know I'm still here, right?" She asked, her voice raised. This whole situation was utterly unusual, so completely unexpected that for the briefest moment, just a second, Faith let herself wonder if Mayor Wilkons had some beyond-the-grave-hand in all this. The damaged slayer hoped not. This was her attempt to escape all that. Pay for all that. With time. A human punishment to befit a human crime. Even if it took the rest of her life. She didn't want the kind actions of a deceased demon mayor to stuff that up for her. _

"_Would you care to step inside?' Asked Mr. Briggs, drawing the stranded woman's attention back to him and away from herself. It was much less a question than it was a poorly concealed command. And Faith, being Faith did not take well to that. _

"_What would you do if I cared not to?" Faith's sharp tongue shot out. This whole situation was putting her on edge, and she was aggressive when on the edge. . _

"_I would have to take unfortunate measures to ensure you were returned to your cell and this offer you are about to receive would, of course, be revoked." The large man replied, as coolly as he had done for the past hour. Faith narrowed her eyes at him. The only reason, she told herself, this guy wasn't black and blue was curiosity. Things got hairy, she'd just negotiate her way out of a bad situation with a well aimed kick._

_Mr. Briggs slid open the back door of the van. The slayer was half expecting it to be filled with embarrassingly Scooby Gang-esk equipment and sonas. High-tech and ridiculous. She wasn't entirely sure why. Just seemed to be an odd association she had with large, black vans. Instead she simply found a comfortable looking seat and a dvd set. All in expensive shades of cream. The second slayer gave the man a once over before stepping gracefully into van and sitting herself easily into the far seat. Just to show how little the cuffs did to limit her abilities. Faith smiled broadly at him, she refused to be at a disadvantage in any situation._


	4. Chapter 4

_Mr. Briggs stepped in behind Faith, sliding the door shut and seating himself across from her. An awkward silence settled between them that was eventually interrupted by the quiet rumble of the van coming into life._

"_Tinted windows leave a lot to be desired." Faith commented, trying to sound confident and in control. However there was a nervousness in her voice that she hoped the other man couldn't hear. This whole situation just screamed TRAP. The man simply looked at her, briefcase held casually on his lap._

"_You know," Faith said, conversational tone still in situe "I'm not sure if you've heard. But there's been this rocking new invention. Its called seat belts. Very cool." _

"_I assure you, Ms. Lehane, there is no need for seatbelts."_

_Faith was less than assured. "I would still prefer the option, and by the way, it's Faith." The woman added sharply. "Ms. Lehane was my mother. And incase your council is a little behind times, she's dead." No question who he was working for. Faith glanced around the small cabin of the van. Making a mini mental of weak points and anything that might make an advantage if and when it came down to a fight._

_An expression of mild surprise crossed Mr. Brigg's broad face. "Council?" He repeated with what seemed general, if mild interest._

_Faith shut her mouth, allowing it to thin and glared at him. So they were going to play this game were they? Honestly, after all this time she thought they were passed games._

_ "I am, as are those who I represent, very much aware of your history." Continued Mr. Briggs, changing the topic back to his own. "It is quite tragic."_

_ "Really?" Commented Faith flatly, fists clenched so tightly behind her back that the knuckles were white. _

_ "Indeed." Said the man, "In fact, it was after a full consideration of your trauma during childhood and adolescence that this opportunity was made available for you." He went on, seeming to completely not notice, or simply not care for Faith's barely controlled response. Her teeth were gritted. And her knuckles were clenched, white and trembling. There were some things that she'd just rather not discuss in polite conversation or otherwise._

_ "Oh, so you know my childhood, do you?" Echoed Faith, this was something that always got to her. People who thought they knew what she had been through. Ignorant men in suits and cookie cut histories acting like they understood. Like they could pass judgment for her actions. The violent haze of rage bubbled just beneath the surface, Faith clenched her teeth, her head twitching predatory to one side. _

_ "I am also aware of your triggers." Said the man, just as calmly, "and I have no interest in a fight, as I am assured you would win." _

_ These simple sentences shut up any sharp retort. Faith stared blankly at him. Either he was working for the council and didn't know it. Or he was a very good liar. After a long moment's mulling, Faith decided to change her approach. Taking a deep breath, she asked: "Who did you say you worked for" _

_ "I didn't."_

_ "Well, then could you?" Impatience and frustration tinting her tone red. _

_ "Rossom." He said simply enough, opening up a small cabinet under the seat and pulling out a cider. _

_ "….Rossom…" Faith was at a loss for a moment, then the lightbulb moment, "That medical company?" Her face scrunched with confusion._

_ "The very same." He replied, unscrewing the cap and taking a measured swig._

_Somehow this was far more concerning than the witless council of dusty old men. At least she knew they failed at slaying a slayer. But a medical company? What did they want in her…other than to cut her open and… Faith didn't want to follow that thought pattern._

_ "I would like to go back, now." The 'now' was forceful and the flash of teeth the changing of weight. As if violence could be verbalized and wrapped around the man before her._

_ "Unfortunately, that opportunity has passed." The man shuffled with something under the suitcase still situated on his lap. Faith, against her better judgment Faith didn't give that action the attention that action deserved. Too busy feeling enraged._

_ "EXCUSE me?" Faith almost roared, "That opportunity has passed?" The young woman went from sitting to a fighting stance in a matter of blinking. Hands behind her back meant nothing. She could take him and several more of his kind without breaking a sweat. "But what the hell does that mean?" Her heart was pounding, this is exactly what she didn't want to get herself into. But what Faith knew she was oh so very good at getting herself out of. "I don't know who you think you are…"_

_ There was a slight buzzing and another man's voice came over a speaker hidden somewhere in the cabin. "Everything alright in there Jhon?"_

_ Mr. Brigg's eyes never left Faith's. "Everything's under control Eddie."_

_ Faith smiled, that is her lips went up at the corners and she shook her head. "Oh, you don't know how wrong you are, Bub." Faith said, already swinging into a well aimed kick to the head. _

_ And then…no this wasn't right… he shot something at her. Into her. Faster than her. Than Faith. The slayer. Second best in all the world was a second too slow. Quick as she had power to, Faith broke the cuffs and reached to rip the two painful prongs imbedded in her left shoulder. But even as her hands clasped the wire all plans of fight and escape were driven from her mind with a burning pain that ran through her shoulder and into every cell of her body. She didn't cry out. Couldn't. Couldn't do anything but dance a macabre marionette's dance at the end of a wire. Faith wanted to fall, but couldn't. Not until the man in grey released her. And when, after an age, he did finally release her. Faith simply vibrated for a second more, then dropped like dead weight. Unconscious. _


	5. Chapter 5

_ Mr. Briggs, calmly knelt down beside the unconscious woman and checked her pulse. It was an unfortunate outcome. Acts of violence had peppered this woman's case file from early childhood. He removed the prongs and assessed the wound site; minimal bleeding, although he knew of a certain doctor that would be less than impressed with this course of action. The pulse was strong, steady, and healthy. The objectives had indicated a higher than usual voltage for the woman if a situation such as this arose. Briggs had been unsure, he had to admit, but when Rossum was involved, it was better not to ask questions. Satisfied for the moment, Briggs returned to his seat, eyes downcast and watchful of his cargo. _

_His job was to get her to the front door. What happened next was completely up to Ms. Dewitt. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Ms. Lehan." The British woman smiled as she slid a cup of tea across the table. Faith rubbed her temples. This was seriously the worst decision she'd made in a long series of worst decisions.

"Faith." The slayer snarled. She had already concluded that the tea was drugged. Had to be. That was the only reason why Faith hadn't bashed this British bitch into one of these overtly expensive walls. No one's self control was this awesome._ Shouldn't have drunk it. _Faith thought darkly, hair covering her face momentarily obscuring the I-am-so-sick-of-this expression she'd been wearing since she'd woken up in this…room. It was an expression Adele Dewitt had become so very accustomed to in the past few hours.

Adele sat across from the woman with her hands clasped patiently on the ebony table. "This is an opportunity." She said, softly, eyes only for the furious woman across the table. Adelle was a seasoned negotiator and understood the delicate game she would have to play with this…case…to stop things from becoming…unnecessarily eventful.

Her words, however, were not her best choice. "You kidnap me, TAZOR me and then have the freakin nerve to tell me its an opportunity?" The angry woman demanded, banging her fist on the table.

Adelle sipped her tea before responding, deliberating carefully on her next sentence. "As I understand," there was a certain melody to her tone, "the teaser was used as a last resort." She looked almost slyly across the table, awaiting a response.

Something of a growl slithered in the air between the two dominant personalities.


	7. Chapter 7

"So is it some kind of demon thing?" The young woman was pacing now, back and forth along the far wall. Like a caged wild cat. Looking for escape. Hunting for the unseen route.

"Pardon?" Adell replied simply. She was, of course, astutely aware of the woman's mental health history.

Faith stopped pacing suddenly turning sharply to the director at the table. Giving Adelle her full attention. "Like you don't know." Faith replied sharply."What are you really?" Faith demanded. She was so through with pleasantries. They wanted slayer charm? She had it in spades. Faith folded her arms and glared down at the woman seated ever so eloquently at the expensive table.

Adelle raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
_"_Demon?" Faith offered, "Some kind of ghoul?" her eyes narrowed, "it takes a lot to surprise me now days." Faith practically spat the words at the director. Adelle, however, much to Faith's frustration did not retaliate.No evil laughter, no monologs. Just careful observation. Observation. That was one thing Faith had never grown accustomed to. Being observed. By the school-psych, then her watcher- - till she died - - then Buffy and her posse, followed by the mayor - - Faith still had mixed feelings about him - - He seemed the only one to genuinely care about her. Which was more than the girl could say about most people who'd been responsible for her. She'd, well she'd actually liked him. Maybe even loved him. To a degree, his death was her fault. People tended not to stay alive around Faith.

Faith snapped out of her process and focused on the woman acrossthe table. "You're not some kind of giant snake, are you. Only, you know, been there slayed that."

Adele had to stop herself from allowing a slight smile. "I have been called worse in this lifetime I can assure you."She said in answer, taking another calculated sip of tea. "Now, please have a seat." She continued in soft, suggestive and professional tones. "We have things to discuss."

Faith stood, defiant, arms crossed a few feet from the table. "Whatever you're offering, I won't do it." She announced. "I'm done with under the table. I get that I'm the designated bad egg. But I. Am. Done." The message couldn't be any clearer. Not even if she spelt it. "This little trip to the bird cage? I know I could walk out any time." She stalked back across the small room. Getting nice and close to the older woman. "fact is, lady, I don't want to. I'm here to repent. Make amends. I don't deal in greys anymore. Ok?"

"How very interesting that you bring that up." Replied Adell. She had let the prospective speak, trying to gain an understanding of her perspective and, grasp on reality of course. All this talk of demons and such. It was clear that the woman was unaware of her delusions. This was unfortunate, as it would have played wonderfully for the bargaining.

"Bring what up exactly?" Faith sneered.

"You're so very focused on redemption."

"I didn't say redemption." Faith corrected. "I would never say the word redemption. What do you think I am? Some kind of Jesus Freak?"

"Never the less, that is what you meant." Adelle, never missed a beat. "This place, we deal not only in second chances, Faith, but in helping people." For once she wasn't interrupted. Adelle glanced down to the still mostly filled glass on the table. It was unfortunate that such a good brew was so rarely appreciated by the potentials. Perhaps an offer of hard liquor would be more appreciated? "You say you're content in spending the next ten years at the very least incarcerated. Doing nothing, helping no one?"

"No more than I deserve."

"From what I understand, you made a mistake." Said the director simply, no signs of pity or deep movements of the heart strings. "It was a terrible, but understandable mistake. It was dark and you were scared. You tried to defend yourself and it ended badly."

Faith's lip curled. "That's how you understand it, huh?" She grabbed the empty chair, pulling it to her and sat down. "Well did you understand the part where I stabbed him? With a piece of wood? Must have hurt, don't you think? Painful way to go."

Another sip of tea. "You try to villainise yourself." She commented.

"Oh, so you're a shrink? And here I was thinking you were just a poor attempt at a salesman."

"The correct terminology is salesperson. And I am far from it." Adele responded, flexing a little in the chair. "What I do here is allow people, people like yourself who have experienced the worst of life and we give them an opportunity to save themselves…" The director seemed to think for a moment over her next words "…from themselves."

"Really?" Faith sounded less than convinced. "That's what you do here."

Adele couldn't help but smile, ever so slightly. "In a manor of speaking." She poured herself another cup. "Would you like to hear the offer, Ms. Lehane?"

"Would you like to kiss my ass, Ms. Dewitt?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Let me get this;" Faith said, giving Adele a disbelieving look. "My life for my life?" She sneered, just a little. "Doesn't quite ring true. Does it?" _

_Adele just raised her eyebrows, she'd said what needed to be said. Any more was just over kill._

_Frustrated, Faith banged her hands on the table and stood up once more. Adele wondered how she had lasted so long in incrassation when the woman clearly had deep seated issues about feeling trapped. "Seems a little cliché don't ya think?" Faith snarled, almost hissing like a cat. "of course you probably get off this shit, don't you?" She threw her arms wide, "Saying all this bullshit about redemption and second chances to people who's only other option is what? Death? prison? You're sick."_

_ "I can assure you that I have much better things to do, Ms. Lehane, than try to convince a self destructive young woman into making the best decision for her." Adele replied, keeping her tone even. The tea had gone cold. Liquor was seeming like an ever better option. _

_ "Decision?" Faith took a step back, aghast, as if she'd been hit in the face. "You're actually going to throw that word at me now?" She ran a hand through her hair, taking in a few deep breaths. "Do you see any decision making around here? Seriously?" Faith was furious. "You've had me locked up in here for HOURS with nothing but your fucking tea! And FYI," Faith's eyes were slits of resentment. "Decision implies option, and I am so not seeing any of those flying around right now." _

_ Adele let out a sigh and tucked a stray lock behind her ear. "I am aware of how this must feel for you. However…"_

_ "Really, do you?" Faith cut her off. " You know me that well huh? On a deep, personal level? We're gonna be best buds now, right?" She let out a harsh, short laugh over her still crossed alms. Adele took note of the defensive posture and allowed herself the tiniest bit of pity. This was a woman who had learnt never to drop her guard. _

_ "But I honestly believe in the work that we do here, Faith." It was the first time Adele had called her by her first name. "We're helping people. The money this program raises funds life-saving research. You can make a difference by helping us make a difference." Faith's lip curled. "Its not the most.." Adele searched for a word "…traditional of means. But we're saving lives. That's what we do here. That's what you can do here. That's what you want, isn't it?" Adele looked the broken slayer directly in the eye, "To make a difference?" _

_ "Helping people at the Dollhouse?" Faith almost spat the word out. "I've heard of it. Prostitutes for the rich and famous. You think that's helping anyone?"_

_ Adele leaned back ever so slightly and crossed her legs. Now this was a conversation she'd had before and was well within her scope of practice. "I can assure you, Ms. Lehane, that you, like so many other members of the public, have been deeply miss-informed." Adele responded, watching the tiger pace from over the brim of her teacup. Adele was a woman who had been trained in not missing a beat. It had taken quite a few hours, but the director was pleased with how negotiations had progressed. Not that this was a necessity. Ms. Lehane was a criminal of the State, and certain documentation passed by people far more powerful than herself had ensured that prisoners did not have the right to say no. At least not to Rossum. This was something that had never sat well with the woman. And regardless, of the fact that Faith Lehane was now and for the next five years already Rossom's property, Adelle Duitt was going to make sure that she was at the very least giving the illusion of free will. Whether she wanted to be or not, Faith was her charge. And Adele took care of her charges. _


End file.
